A few Parting Words
by Legacy
Summary: What if before Brock left he had a little heart to heart with Ash...


Disclaimer: Let me think, in the 6months that I've been writting fanfictions. I have still yet to claim the show......Darn. SO THAT MEANS THERE NOT MINE!!!!  
  
AN:Ok, this story started out as a IM conversation I had with another writer. (Ash#1Fan). We were talking about when Brock left. I mentioned if I was him, I would have taken Ash to the side and talked to him seriously about him and Misty.   
  
She asked me to write what I was going to say. At first I was at a lost. I didn't know to be honest, but then I just started to Wing-it. And this was the end product.   
  
I tried to keep it in it's natural form as possible and it was only done in 20mins. So dont hate me for the format. PLEASE!!!!!  
  
  
Parting Words....  
  
Legacychaos: you know if I was Brock I would have said something to ash about Misty   
  
Legacychaos: no I mean like taking ash to the side and actually talking to him seriously.   
  
AshandMistyFans1: OK...say your little script that you plan for it   
  
Legacychaos: something like.  
Brock: Ash, what do you think about Misty?  
  
AshandMistyFans1: he would probably say what do you mean   
AshandMistyFans1: or something stupid like that   
  
Legacychaos:   
Brock: like how do you feel about her.  
  
Ash: she's ok....I guess. (not really sure of what Brock was getting at)   
  
Legacychaos:  
Ash: I don't know what your getting at.  
  
Brock:well....I'm just thinking she's been following you around all this time and for what?  
  
Ash: to get her bike back...why else?   
  
Legacychaos:   
Brock: you really don't have a clue do you.  
  
Ash:WAA!! What do you mean?  
  
Brock: think about it. Don't you think that a bit weird just to follow somebody around for a bike.   
  
Ash:yeah...I guess   
  
Legacychaos:   
Ash: I she probably just wanted to tag along. It's not like she could have went back to her sisters.  
  
Brock:(sigh) here let me tell you something. In the past couple of months I been observing you two. even though you fight constantly. I can tell you both don't mean it.  
  
Ash: Brock what are you getting at?   
  
Legacychaos:   
Brock: It's simple....you love Misty and she loves you.  
  
Ash: right, how can I be in love with a scrawny, loud mouthed, tomboy....  
  
Brock:smiles:You tell me....   
  
Legacychaos:  
Ash: look Brock, We're just friends. Nothing more. (looks away)  
  
Brock: You know the more you deny it the more it is evident.   
  
Legacychaos:   
Ash: I know....but that's all I can do now..   
  
Legacychaos:  
  
ash: good bye Brock (ash walks away)  
  
Brock: good bye ash... (Brock goes back inside with dr. ivy)  
  
Legacychaos:  
Ash slowly walks back to where he said he would meet Misty at. His mind doing flashbacks of all the thing the three went through. Meeting Brock for the first time. And when he decided to join ash. with Misty following behind reluctantly behind.The three of them surviving the St. Anne crash. Ash especially remembers how Misty was nice to him when he was depressed about trading Butterfree.   
  
Legacychaos:   
Then instead of images of rememberable that the trio share. Ash's mind remembers all the special moments he had with Misty. The first time they met and he stole her bike. the next day where they met again at the Pokemon center. He always did think she was very different but he never knew why.  
  
Then his mind flash to the Maidens Peak festival and remember how special Misty looked with her hair down. Next the Pokemon tower incident, came into view. He didn't mean any harm.   
  
Legacychaos:   
he just wanted to put a little scare into her. But ash swore he saw real tears from her eyes...'were those tears for me' he thought as he was close to the meeting area.   
Then ash stopped 'why am I so concerned. Misty is my friend she's always been my friend..........and I love her' The startling reality brought tears to the young boys eyes 'Oh my God...I do. I wasn't sure before but I do':ash drops to his knees:'I'm such an idiot!!!! All this time, all the things I've called her!!!':he pounds his fist into the ground::   
  
Legacychaos:   
Misty and pikachu see ash's fallen state and rush over to him.  
  
Pikachu:Pika-Pi?  
  
Misty::concerned::Ash, What's wrong?  
  
Ash::teary eyed:......nothing(slowly gets to his feet)   
  
Misty:It can't be nothing. Look your crying. (she tries to wipe away a tear.)  
  
Ash(Shakes her off): Look I said I'm fine!!!(tears still present)  
  
Misty: WELL SORRY!!! SORRY FOR CARING ABOUT YOU!!!   
  
  
Legacychaos:  
  
Ash:snaps back: WELL I DIDN'T ASK YOU TOO!!!!  
  
Misty::A little hurt::Ash what's your problem. You go off to talk with Brock and now you come back angry at me.   
  
Ash:.......  
  
Misty: Fine don't tell me. See if I care.  
  
Ash:.......I'm sorry.  
  
Misty: What?  
  
Ash: I'm sorry....I didn't mean to yell at you. It's just I have a lot on my mind.  
  
Misty: It's OK Ash....so what was bothering you. Maybe I can help.  
  
Legacychaos:   
  
Ash:ummmm.....I don't think so.  
  
Misty: come on ash. It's only the two of us now. We can't have any secrets.  
  
Ash: maybe, but I think I can't share this one.  
  
Misty::Big Head angry: I SAID NO SECRETS SO SPILL IT!!!!  
  
Ash:(takes a deep breath) look ever since we.....You know for the longest time I've...What I'm trying to say is...  
  
Misty: gives his hand a tiny squeeze: come on ash it's OK. I'm here for you.  
  
Ash:sighs:'here goes':......I love you.   
  
Misty: what?!?  
  
Ash: I said....I love you.  
  
Misty:........  
  
Legacychaos:  
  
Ash: look I know you don't feel the same. So I guess I'll see you around. (slowly walks away. pikachu fatefully following) Misty runs up behind him. He doesn't even notice.  
  
Misty: Ash.... (he slowly turns around)   
  
Legacychaos:   
  
Misty takes off his hat and grabs both sides of ash's head then places the softest kiss on his lips. Ash slowly wraps his arms around her sides. they break the kiss.  
  
Misty: I love you too.   
  
Then I would end the episode there with the narrator saying something really annoying about the leaving of a friend brings the joining of a new love. 


End file.
